First Days of the Deal
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki are finally getting to make progress in their relationship and their 'deal.' The deal that in exchange for Natsuki facing school life Shizuru had to move into the same dorm. Natsuki being a completely helpless when it comes to lifestyle realizes a drastic change; but what happens when her love leaves?
1. Memories come Alive

A/n: Okay so...as you people _probably _know, this is my first ShizNat fanfic so, it's not exactly going to be like "OH MY GOD, AMAZING!" I mean, none of my works are like that, come' on.

This beautiful brunette is peacefully sleeping at my side, without a care in site or mind. I can't help but let my eyes rest upon such an adorable face. After all, with the experience of being a HiME I know everything is possible and, I could lose her; something I wish will _never_ happen.

"You can't get any cuter than that, can you?" I whisper, as I take one final glance at her; shutting my eyes leading myself to a long slumber. Feeling like only a few moments I awaken from hearing a sweet hushed voice.

"Nat-su-ki~," As the girl slightly tugged at me, her deep ruby colored eyes laid centered on me as I open mine.

"Good morning Shizuru." A faint smile is tainted on my face as I start to get up.

"Sorry I had to wake you up, but if I didn't we both would have ended up late." With a mournful smile –due to disturbing _my_ time- she apologized once again speechlessly.

_Honestly, it's not a dreadful thing; as long as I can see her I'm fine. I mean, that was the deal. If going into school meant Shizuru moving in, I would definitely accept the offer; it was too tempting not to. Not like we do anything, I just enjoy her company. _

"Ara, you'd better hurry and get ready before we're late Natuki. Oh, and I have your bento ready so you can just grab it and go, once you're done."

"Arigato Shizuru, just wait for me at the door I'm almost done!" Grabbing a brush I fix my hair, put on my uniform and run out of the bathroom.

_She's so responsible; how'd she end up with somebody like me anyway? I'm not very helpful whatsoever, mainly in things like cooking. Oh well, I should be grateful about it._

Making my way to the kitchen, I grab a piece of bread and slather some jam on it while scurrying to the door; hurrying to put my shoes on so I don't keep Shizuru waiting.

"Gomenasai, I didn't want you to wait that long." I shoved the last piece of bread into my mouth and savored the flavor. Of course this was nowhere near Shizuru's or any of Mai's dishes but, it was all I had.

"Ara, Ara. You seem to have some jam leftover on your cheek Natsuki. Here, let me get it for you."

"Wait Shizu-!" Before I knew it she had already leaned in and wiped it off my face while, brushing against my lips stealing away a kiss.

"B-Baka! I told you **not** to!" My face was hot and bright red. All I heard was the sound of my heart going 'doki, doki, doki.' Even though I knew no matter what I told her, I _did _enjoy it.

"Anyway…we're here; sadly it's time for our departure. But, I don't think I'll make it an entire day without _my _Natsuki."

_Hm…how can I make this situation better? Every time she says this, she is actually being sincere about it. I guess I could tell her that why there are people like Mai, Tate, and Reito._

"Don't worry Shizuru, that's why theres Mai, Reito, and Tate." With a face of a child she replies with a simple "Fine…"

Hoping this day would pass by quickly, I at last leave Shizuru's side, and head toward my homeroom class. Sluggishly going through the door, and passing by my Sensei. The bell rings and we all sit down, soon greeting our Sensei. After a few minutes of class, each and every sexcond was getting worse and worse; going through each and every subject, it was _unbearable_.

[Later]

Finally, the day is over, now all that is needed is for the class rep. to say the commands 'Stand, and bow.' And we may all leave. Seconds later, the representative leads us through our commands and we swarm to the door, each student making their way home to their own dorms.

"Hey Natsuki!" A girl with orange colored hair, and deep pool grey eyes, emerged towards me.

"Oh, Mai. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know, do you have plans or duty after this. I haven't gone and hung out with you in awhile so, why not now?" She looked like she _really_ wanted me to go but, I had to turn her own. I already was going to be with Shizuru today.

"Sorry Mai, I have to do some errands with Shizuru and then we might go out for a little bit. Any _other_ days you're free"

"Oh…it's fine. But no, I'm working all week so this was my only day off, well I'll ask somebody else, okay? Anyway, I wouldn't want to _interrupt_ you and Shizuru."

_Wait...interrupt? What do they think she and I do? Jeez, they're a whole bunch of perverts._

"Anyway, I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow Mai." Going our separate ways, I head to Shizuru's classroom; she isn't in there though.

I make my way to the 'Student Council Room' seeking to find the crimson eyed beauty. Finding her sitting at her very own desk, doing something on her laptop; not like that 'something' is whatsoever important in my eyes.

"Looks like you found me Natsuki." She's giving me a playful grin, acting as if we're playing game. Unable to avoid being away from her I invite myself in, and sit on the 'Kaichou's Desk'

"I guess so."

_Just like old times._

A/n: First things first, **Feel Free To Critique it.** Just don't bash it,even if I doubt any of you would. I know some people get upset and no offence that's a load of crap...it helps improve a persons writing so, even if it's really harsh I'll _try_ to fix it. Notice how I said try. .

But onto the story itself. I have to say since I'm so used to writing fanfictions of people like "Mio Akiyama" or "Ritsu Tainaka" and others of the sort, matching the characters was extremely hard. They're completely different from anybody I've written as or of in anime. Despite the fact that Shizuru is a more laid back, and calm person which was a bit easier to match. Natsuki on the other hand...well, she has all these different types of reactions, it's hard to make her just the shy and secretly happy character or make her easily show her anger while once again hiding what she really feels. Anyway, thanks for reading~!


	2. A Stubborn Child

_A/n: Sorry for the late update like I said last time, I've been very busy like I just finish a mathematics test that's valued by the state. I hope I passed ^^;_

As the chestnut haired subconsciously leaned in closer hoping she could taste her beloved lips the other resisted. Unlike the persistent brunette, she knew that if they did do this that they might be caught off guard by an innocent bystander. Not only did the raven haired girl fear this but, if it did happen, her partner's reputation -as the adored Kaichou- would be shattered. Her "fan girls" would be crushed and be furious at both her and Shizuru.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this, right?" Natsuki seemed to be stressing the word 'shouldn't' to the impulsive brunette.

"Oh but Natsuki, I want too." She had given her a smirk saying 'You might as well give up, I'm not stopping,' which of course she had no intentions of doing so. The two had completely different intentions; one had planned to save the other in case of an 'accident' and the other just wanted to complete her desire.

There were only but a few inches until the end of the desk came. With a worrisome face on, Natsuki had finally scooted her way to the edge of the Kaichou's Desk; no longer being able to escape unless she had walked out of the room, or got off the desk. It's not like she didn't want this, in truth she actually did. Finally giving a deep sigh and giving into her desire as well, the two at last touched. A passionate kiss was created between the both of the girls. One minute there was completely bliss, and then hectic was just around and about.

"Shiz..uru…Come' on quit it." The girl gently pushed away her lover, and simply listened.

"What is it Natsuki?" Questioned the Shizuru who urged to continue on what they were doing. But before she could say another phrase, her beloved Natsuki had silenced her.

"I swear I heard people walking by, so we should stop. This time I'm serious though." There was no way the blunette would possibly let Shizuru go her way again. Natsuki had a very cunning sense of hearing, and she wouldn't let her guard down. At last, the ruby eyed girl came to the conclusion that she'd finally lost.

"Fine." Said the girl pouting, in which she sounded like a disappointed child. As she rose from her chair, she tapped Natsuki's shoulder and added a suggestion that they'd go home. Both made their way to the door, through the hallway and down the steps making it to their lockers.

It was the beginning of December and just like when class had begun, it was still snowing. The two girls stared at each other knowing they had to run some errands. One of them recommended that they simply return to the dorm and complete the task tomorrow. Of course the pair wanted to take that suggestion but, one had reminded the other that there was no food in their dorm; in which they decided to go. Finally the two had their shoes on and were ready to head out until one realized something.

"Natsuki, didn't you bring a coat today?" She looked a bit puzzled that her companion hadn't brought one. Did she forget to scold her in the morning to bring one? Natsuki had always been like that, she simply brought a hoodie and left with just that; she was also the one to get sick often.

"No, don't you remember that we both ran out to get over here?"

"Ara, I had nearly forgotten." Shizuru let out a sigh, and the two girls began to walk.

As they walked together with hands intertwined for the first time, you could only see a large blanket of snow. Shizuru's warmth had grazed over the hand of emerald eyed girl, while the rest of her was freezing itself to the bone; it wasn't the fact of common sense that she had realized, but Natsuki had also been shivering. Noticing this, Shizuru let go of Natsuki's hand and unraveled the scarf around her neck.

The raven haired girl seemed to be looking the other way and even to the heavens, so Shizuru decided to softly say her name "Natsuki." Not even bothering to notice that her love was calling for her she continued to admire the snow falling to from above her.

_Ara, my Natsuki is such a child. Looking up at the sky as if there was something to wish for or to find but, maybe there was, I'll never know it though. Could it be happiness or love; I certainly hope not. If it were that, I'd be crushed, I've tried so hard to give her that for far too long._

Finally escaping from her thoughts, the girl returned to reality. She had let a gap grow between the two when she was drowning in her inner thoughts. After taking time to remember what her goal was, she grasped the scarf at last and slowly came closer to Natsuki. Without a doubt Natsuki wouldn't just take the scarf from Shizuru so as she approached just the slightest bit more, and disguised her movements as a hug. While Natsuki looked this way and thought she was going to wrap her arms around her, she instead wrapped a nice warm scarf around her neck.

"S-Shizuru, I'm fine really. Why don't you just take back your scarf, I don't want you to get ill or something."

"Really now? I think I'm the one who has a jacket on, with ear muffs and a pair of mittens. You on the other hand only have a hoodie and now a scarf."

Accepting the fact that she completely lost that argument, the girl answered with a "Fine," followed by whisper saying "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Natsuki being surprised that Shizuru had heard and was now blushing. She had never been good with thanking people for some reason, and to her it was embarrassing; especially with somebody like Shizuru.

At last they had made it to the dorms, and into their room. Natsuki walked into the kitchen and had put her books down at the kitchens table next to Shizuru's. The girl's throat was still dry from the cold, so she headed to get a glass of water also offering her partner one as well. When all of the sudden that same girl furiously screamed the word "Damn!" in the room.

Alarmed at the fact that her Natsuki screamed she skittered to the kitchen, only to find her partner was perfectly fine. Just staring at her beloved, with a deep sigh she asks what's wrong.

"Gomen Shizuru. I just realized that we forgot to go to the market to get the groceries." Once again, Natsuki had let her temper get the best of her.

"It's fine."

"The list is on the table, right?" said the blue haired girl with a reply of "Yes," as she approached the kitchen table. The girl in a rushed pace made it to the door, solely to get interrupted by the lovely brunette. She had reminded to tell Natsuki to wear a coat, and that she needed one. Unable to find it she had gone rummaging through the entire dorm, only to realize she had it in her hand. Irritated the girl rammed her way through the rooms to the door, being stopped once again by Shizuru. Grasping her arm gently Shizuru whispered in her ear "Be careful," wanting to see a reaction and failing; despite the fact that Natsuki had slightly blushed.

Once the girl finally had gotten out of her dorm, she rampaged through the hallway and in a matter of a few minutes she was out. The super market hadn't been very far from them, as a matter of fact it was only a block outside the school; of course she hadn't gotten permission to leave the campus but, she never had once.

A cloud of warmth came out from her mouth as the girl said "That took forever to get here," making her way into the store. Passing each and every aisle just to get what was needed, lettuce, sausages for the bento, tomatoes and many more items. Soon passing her temptation. Mayo. "Do we have any mayo?…I think we do. Should I get some in case?" muttering this to herself with a troubled expression. "No," she said restraining herself from even touching the item.

Walking away with the list, she had almost bumped into the very same aisle, realizing that she had gotten everything she needed. Through the market she squeezed her way to a line. Natsuki with her patience couldn't bare standing on line for long, so she got off and went to a self check out. Once again there was a line but of course they had been shortening at a much quicker pace. With a bored face she looked around to see anything interesting, finding herself in disgust.

_…Is that…negi? I can't stand negi not after that incident._

Fortunately the fellow customer had to make it to the self register, and it was her turn as well. Walking her way through the small crowd of people, finally making it to the machine and paying for her merchandise. _'Thank You, please come again'_was all you heard as you left the store and began to return wherever you needed to; in this case the dorm.

_Maybe Shizuru was right, I should have brought a coat earlier today. I'm starting to feel a little faint and it's hard just standing.  
_  
Just the thought of getting sick worried the girl, her eyes widened as she pictured the thought of negi.

_Wait…if I get sick and get a fever again. I might have to go through the 'treatment' again. It was awful though! I can't go through that again, even worse Shizuru didn't stop Mai, Mikoto, or Midori last time….crap if I get sick this time, I'm going to have to depend on pure will. I'm never going to let a negi near me again.  
_  
Natsuki -trying to get out of the cold quickly- starting to walk a bit faster, and focused herself on getting back to the dorm. Only then could she go to sleep just saying she was tired as an excuse.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

Just from the sound of Natsuki's voice, Shizuru knew something was off. Her voice had sounded different, as if it was failing._A sore throat maybe?_ thought the brunette to herself. Worried about Natsuki, she went over to check on her as she came inside. Right at the spot Shizuru couldn't help but observe Natsuki who had a red face, and was pale. She was sick.

A/n: Could this new chapter involve Shizuru as a nurse again? O:

Maybe. But anyway, I'll try to update quickly again and if not then once again sorry (wow I say sorry a lot). Oh question to you all...Were they you know OCC this time. I'm not quite sure Natsuki had a temper problem but that's normal and Shizuru was impulsive with her intentions once again the usual. The rest of their actions seemed off though? Well whatever I don't know, I'm just an insecure person like that but I guess I'm done for now. Au Revoir Lecteurs~!


	3. My Loving Nurse

A/n: So I;m not on time again? But I finally finished this chapter so...yay! I should warn you that the beginning of this chapter is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

"Ara, Natsuki you don't look too well. Could it be you caught a cold again?" The brunette seemed to be teasing her, since she had already known from the beginning that Natsuki would get the cold. It was quite obviously to both of them that Shizuru was right, the fact that Natsuki was trying to hide it meant nothing.

"O-of course not. What are you talking about?" she was nervous and had even stuttered. Natsuki had never been good at lying, it wasn't hard to find out she was lying either.

For a few seconds the room was silent, you could even hear a pin drop. The two just stared at each other without any type of movement whatsoever that is until the raven hair girl could no longer sustain something. _Achoo_. She couldn't hold in the sneeze, and a few coughs; her body was weak since she always was pushing herself with schoolwork and studying.

_Crap._ That was the word going through Natsuki's head, and only that. She was nervously staring at the brunette thinking she'd somehow pull out that wretched vegetable; not like that was possible though. Finally she recognized that it was impossible for Shizuru to do that, so she took off her shoes and completely entered the room. Slowly leading herself the small kitchen."Here." She walked over to the kitchen counter and laid the groceries over it.

Finally she took off from the kitchen completely fatigued; she made her way to the doors frame, and took a large breath. She could barley stand, even worse she barley hold a breath without coughing like mad. Once again proceeding with stealth, she attempted to walk to their room. Looking out for her overly suspicious partner she at last made it to their room. Completely drained from all her energy, she threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes; at an unbelievable amount of seconds she fell into a deep sleep.

"What a stubborn child she is….Although, as stubborn as my little Natsuki is, she needs to be cared for." she laid her hand on her forehead and then did the same to the sleeping girl. Natsuki had a fever; her face was hot and flushed. Just like a mother to quickly respond to her child, Shizuru did the same.

In a matter of minutes you could smell green tea and hear the sounds of plates knocking against each other. Seconds later after all the noise from the plates stopped and the scent of green tea faded the elegant brunette appeared.

_Nani... Is that Shizuru? I could barley make out the figure… _thought the raven haired girl.

A slight tug was felt at the girls sleeve as she slowly opened her emerald eyes. Somehow she managed to push herself from the bed a simply glanced over at the chestnut haired girl.

"So you're finally awake. Did I wake you?" the girl nodded no, while half lying. She had taken the liberty of waking up herself but, Shizuru was making a bit of a commotion.

"Oh…I nearly forgot. I made you some tea and got you some Umeboshi. Also, I put a bit of honey in the tea; I know you like it." Natsuki simply stared at the cup and the pickled plums as if it were awful. For Natsuki it felt as if they were a 'weakness' or a 'handicap.' Noticing this, Shizuru couldn't help but take action; she took a fork and pierced the Umeboshi.

"Say Ahhh~" She couldn't help but not to giggle; this was the first time she had ever done something like this; with Natsuki at least. It was something so memorable, even if Natsuki would refuse she knew that she'd enjoy it. And just as Shizuru thought that, she was correct. She refused to take a bite out of the Umeboshi. "Go ahead, it's going to help you run off this cold….Please?" Even if Natsuki did want to get rid of this cold she wouldn't ruin her pride, that is until Shizuru used her 'tatic.' The blunette very well did she know that she couldn't escape Shizuru's so called 'puppy face.' It was too cute.

"A-ah~…" While Natsuki had been doing this she couldn't even dare glance at her roommate. It was too embarrassing, but no matter how much she hated it she continued doing so.

_Only for Shizuru. She's pretty lucky though, if it weren't her I'd probably end up punching them. Or at least yell…sadly I can't accept the fact that I, in true heart am happy about this. For somebody to care this much, -especially Shizuru- means a lot._

It took a few minutes for the two to finish their 'activity' and all that was left was the that Natsuki might drop the tea, or such Shizuru asked if she could drink it herself; a little paranoid for Natsuki but she couldn't help but worry. Although, she wasn't that weak.

As the ill girl took the last sip of the tea you could tell she was joyful by the small smirk she showed. "Arigato, Shizuru." Surprisingly she even managed to properly thank the brunette without hesitation.

"No need for a thanks, you _needed_ this." The sickly girl seemed a bit surprised and annoyed at the same time. She had actually thanked Shizuru, and even listened for once and in response she said it wasn't necessary; which was what had annoyed her in the first place. But since her partner had done such a kind deed, she attempted to hide her face which had irritation on it, by looking away.

Tempted to see her Natuki's semi-angry face, Shizuru once again leaned in. And since the girl refused to look her way, she turned her head for her and kissed the girls forehead.

"Well I won't bother you anymore. I'll just be checking on you every now and then, okay? You should get some sleep though, and if you need me I'll be outside." longing to stay for just a bit more, she stood staring back at Natsuki for a few seconds and headed out.

"Goodnight."

A/n: So the ending...it was way better than the beginning of this chapter and it satisfied me (wow that's all I had to say this time). Buh Bye :3


	4. Broken Promise

___A/N:_ Ello. So just getting this straight, this chapter is **after** Natsuki is sick. Just so you guys aren't confused :D

* * *

_That Shizuru…no wonder I couldn't help but accept her offer. She spoils me, up until the point that even I enjoy it. Speaking about spoiling others, what am I going to get her? It's December and I still haven't gotten her a present. Even worse, Christmas is coming I'm not prepared for that either! Mou~!_

"Kuga-san, are you listening?" spoke an irritable voice. The girl stayed silent for a moment deciding whether or not to speak; she did.

Right before he could continue the lesson, she stood from her chair and asked "Sensei, may I go to the nurse? I feel a bit feverish." Just as planned, her Sensei allowed her to leave.

The raven haired girl slid open the door and headed to the school's exit. She couldn't take being in class today especially after her thinking was interrupted. If he had done that one more time, she would have been driven mad.

'_Fujiino Shizuru. Fujiino Shizuru, please report to the staff room, we have a call for you.'_

_Crap, out of all the times it had to be now? Well, I'm almost near the school's exit and passed the staff room so it's fine. Question is, why'd they call her down in the first place? Oh well, I'll just ask her when she gets back to the dorm._

* * *

With a tired sigh, she let herself into the apartment full of dorms. Slowly she strolled through the halls, up the elevator, and to her room's door. With a key in hand, she sigh once more of exhaustion and said "Finally, I'm here."

Her usual routine; she took her shoes off, hung her rarely used coat, went to the kitchen to get a drink, and jumped onto the couch. It felt odd though, something she couldn't figure out. Maybe the guilt from deceiving Shizuru, or the curiosity that pecked at her core. Perhaps even just her beloved just not being there with her. Either way, she wouldn't let this bother her; she just got home to relax from school. Finally, she decided to let her head hang oh the couch, relax, and just let herself ponder about some whereabouts.

_So her birthday is in about…five days. Time really isn't on my side, is it? I could probably get her a simple bracelet or a pair of earrings with a necklace. Another option would be shoes, maybe casual clothes. Problem is, I'm not familiar with her style. Anyway despite the gift, she can't possibly cook on her 'special' day. We could go to a restaurant, or maybe learn to cook something…Nani? What's that sound? _The room was quiet, but you could hear a slight sound. It almost sounded like keys; it was

_Shit! They called her down to go home?_ _Now what? I'm supposed to be at school, and I don't want to upset her._

The sound of the door being pushed inward startled Natsuki; there was nothing she could possibly to get out of this situation. Looking for some way to hide would be pointless, either way she'd be found since the dorm was small sized.

"…Nani? Aren't these Natsuki's?" said Shizuru, staring down at the girls shoes and looking up to her coat. Too frightened to say anything there was a large silence. That is, until Natsuki bundled up the courage to greet her love.

"Y-yo…Shizuru." You could tell in her voice that she was nervous. After all, that was almost the only time the girl would stutter.

Instead of the practical 'hello' Natsuki expected, she received a gentle embrace from Shizuru. "Yokatta. I'm glad I could see you before anything else."

"What do you mean?"

"Sadly, I've been told to head back home for a few days, but I don't think I could make it through without my little Natsuki." said Shizuru with a pout. "Worse, I must go immediately. Sorry Natsuki, I need to go pack now." Were the last words she spoke to her sweet before she had left the room.

* * *

A/N: The thought that I'm going to have to make a chapter without Shizuru actually in it, kinda disappoints me. I mean, she is my fav. character along with Natsuki v.v

Anyway, hope ya liked :3

Sayonara~


	5. A Moments Solitude

A/N: This was just to show how messed up Natsuki could get without her. It was kinda like a...filler (not really)? Whatever, basically I'll just continue on with the story after this chapter. Oh...About the whole "_So it's been about seven hours._" Well, when Natsuki had arrived at the dorm at first it was about one o'clock. Knowing this, it means that when Shizuru went to pack she took a little while (an hour maybe) and waiting took literally the whole day since the boat was late(hard to believe it took _that_ long). So it took her about another hour since she wasn't walking normally speak, below it actually. That's why it ended up being eight o'clock at night. Enjoy? x.x

* * *

You could see the ripples of the boat coming towards the port. It was only a few minutes until the two girls had to part and at this point you could see the disappointment clearly on their faces. They had been living together for about a year, just one day from each other was bad as is, but for a week? Neither of them could possibly function as they did on a daily bases, it was impossible.

"Natsuki, I'll call you when I've arrived, okay? Just promise me that you'll attend school, and _properly_ feed yourself." You could hear the sorrow in her voice. It was practically like a mother and child parting ways and the mother not being able to see them. "And, don't cause anyway trouble, okay?"

_She still treats me like a kid…_

Trying to brighten up the mood a tad bit, Natsuki gave her a warm smile, and spoke "Hye, hye, I promise. You make it sound like I'm not going to see you for years though, but yeah; I'm going to miss you too." There was a slight blush on the girls face as she said that sentence. It's not like she wanted to admit it but, she knew that as much as she detested even remotely speaking of how she felt, that'd it'd make the situation better for Shizuru.

"Oh. The ships here…" Shizuru's gentle and sweet voice was now full of hidden tears.

"Yeah, it is." There was a brief silence once again, "Well, bye...I guess."

"Goodbye Natsuki." The girl once again went in to hug the raven haired girl, which was happily accepted it. The two girls were intertwined with each other for the few seconds they had. As serious as she was, the brunette still wanted to see one last reaction before she left; so she approached even closer to Natsuki's ear, and whispered four words to her "I love you, Natsuki." Surprisingly, these words still shocked and left Natsuki's face flushed, no matter how many times she heard it.

Shizuru unraveled her arms that were surround Natsuki and gave her a mournful smile. She was obviously trying to show her that she'd be fine, which failed. With a smile like that, all you can do is worry more. But Natsuki just followed along as the chestnut haired girl walked away. The blunette stayed to the very last second, until she could no longer see the boat. And with every second and, minute that passed the pain grew longer just as the distance from the two of them grew.

_This is going to a long week…_

Finally, the girl sluggishly walked away from the port. She couldn't help but be put down; Shizuru meant the world to her. She was practically the only happiness in her life; even if she did have the first two days to herself, how would she make it through?

* * *

Once again, the girl made her way to the dorm alone. It was much more different from when she skipped school then, she actually felt lonely unlike before; knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her lovely face again for a week made it even worse. Surprisingly, with all the sulking around the time had passed quickly and it was already about eight o'clock at night.

_So it's been about seven hours and I'm still like this? Troublesome. I have to get over the fact that Shizuru is gone for a week. Well, I did promise her to eat all my meals, and properly; might as well now eat now._

The girl headed towards the kitchen as she always did; she looked like a wreck though since she was on the couch for so long. It was a bit odd not eating Shizuru's cooking that would have already been served on the small kitchen table they had.

Instead, there was a lone _Cup Noodle_ on the counter. "…Instant ramen…I need to learn how to cook."

Noodle after noodle got even more flavorless than she thought, and even the broth was bland. She obviously missed her, and her cooking. Finally without realizing, her ramen was gone. The only thing left to do was to grab the container and throw it out, which of course she did. Like before, she plopped herself against the couch and did nothing. She was just waiting for an hour to pass so she could sleep without a care. The minutes felt longer than ever before but she dealt with it until the hour was up.

"Might as well sleep, not like there's anything else to do." said Natsuki as she slowly closed her eyes and she fell to sleep.

[Morning in School]

"Back to this dreadful place." murmured Natsuki to herself. She had arrived at her classroom once again, just waiting for the time to pass by. She had only been there for a couple of minutes and she had wanted to flee from the school.

"Please everyone, back to your seats." Spoke a loud voice as the students scurried back to their desks, "Alright, good morning. First things first, attendance." Names were rapidly read down the list followed by a 'here.'

"Kuga?" there was a pause, "Natsuki Kuga."

"Oh, here." said the girl lethargically.

_Just a normal school day, huh?_

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, I made it clear that Shizuru is gone and that Natsuki could barley do anything without her. _  
_

I'm looking forward to writing my next chappy though. x3 I could imagine the kitchen exploding already...Nah. I'm lying. But you'll understand when I update. See ya next time. :D


	6. An Average Day

A/N: Woah another short chapter...but I've been updating way too much that's why. xD

* * *

The one time she decided to go outside to buy something important, the mall is full. It was the only place you could purchase things other than food outside of school; by the looks of it, students were swarming all around it.

"Eh, Natsuki?" said a girl who had Mikoto wrapped around her as always. Natsuki, unable to see through the crowd behind her, stopped to see who had spoken to her.

"Ara, that's rare, you're usually with Fujiino san. Something happen?"

"Shizuru isn't here." mumbled the raven haired girl. "I'm just here to get something for her."

"If I'm correct, her birthday is in eight days right?" asked Mai who clearly already knew this information. She was obviously just clarifying it, and was answered with a "Yes."

"So that's why you're here, huh? What are you going to get her?" she couldn't help but be curious. Natsuki being herself was helpless in these types of situation, so she thought that she'd help her out. The bluenette said something that Mai did quite catch. "What'd you say?"

A sigh came from out of her mouth and she answered, "…I don't know."

"You should get her jewelry." said Mai with a smirk. Anyway, we have to get going; drop by anytime. Bye." the two vanished instantly into the hoard of people.

_Jewelry, huh?_

* * *

Natsuki headed towards the nearest jewelry store as quick as possible. Most of the store was cluttered with people due to Christmas being near. Almost nothing caught her eye since people had taken all the luxurious ones; except one, it reminded her of Shizuru instantly. A locket covered in ruby gems; problem was, it'd cost a fortune.

"Sumimasen, how much is this locket here?"

The woman held up the locket which shimmered in the light. "This one is, 46034.5000 ($575) with tax. "I'll buy it."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

_I'll be broke since I'm using my card but, it's fine._

"Arigato!" the girl walked out of the store.

_With that over with, I need something to cook; something even I can prepare._

* * *

Laid upon the kitchen table was Natsuki's laptop with a recipe of Shippoku Soba.

"Okay so we have the ingredients. Now first I have to cut all the vegetables, and boil the spinach. Easy enough." The girl chopped the vegetables finely, and boiled the spinach while returning to the laptop once again. The next step was to Satoimo, Shiitake-Mushrooms, Shimeji-Mushrooms, Kamaboko and bamboo shoots in a pot.

[Later]

"That was…unbelievably easy to do. Now that I could cook this, I'll be able to cook this very dish for Shizuru to without any doubts of messing up." said Natsuki as she reached for the plate full of Shippoku Soba. Picking up her chopsticks she spoke "Itadakkimasu" and feasted upon her homemade meal; the first one she herself had made that is.

_I'm realizing now that I took her cooking and her kindness for granted._ _I'll be sure to be grateful for now on; it's the least I can do…Ara? _Her phone had been vibrating without her noticing, so obviously decided to answer.

"Oh, Shizuru. I'm guessing you've arrived home? Great."

"_Ugh, yes I have…"_

"…Something wrong?"

"_That obvious? Well, I can't help but miss you. Sorry."_

"Baka. Don't be sorry for that."

"_Well, I have to go now." _She was crying; she couldn't even last even a day without me but, neither could I. You could hear it in her voice, and to reassure it, she was sobbing. _"I'm sorry, Natsuki."_

"Bye."

* * *

A/N: So yay she got her a locket and knows what to cook her. Even better, in the process of cooking she didn't get food poisoning. Next chapter is going to be longer, these are just to keep me writing and not leave you guys for like 2 months without it...again. Anyway, if you want to know what the food she cooked was, I'm leaving the link and it comes with the recipe if you want it. Hope you all had a nice 4th of July (independence day for those who call it that) and if you don't celebrate that then...I hope you had a nice day? Well, I guess that's all. Bye! :D

(Recipe) .


	7. What ever happened to 'Home Sweet Home'

A/N: Hello again~! So, just to make this clear and (I don't think it would) not to confuse anyone, this chapter is Shizuru's side of the story. I finally got to write as Shizuru ^-^

Problem is...I think I went OOC O_O...please tell me is I did. :L

* * *

"Shizuru, sit down."

"What is it?" Her father was a stern man in all aspects, but this was the first time the two had a real and serious conversation.

The man looked up, and their crimson eyes both met instantly. "I got a report from your school about two days ago; a student reported their sensei saying they saw an 'illicit same sex relationship,' going on in the student council room."

"And what does this has to do anything with me? Is it something you want the, I, the student council president, to handle?"

"Don't try lying your way out of this, Shizuru. We both know what _you_ were doing at that time."

"Well exactly what _was_ I doing? There are only four things that come to mind when I think of that room; meetings, fixing student problems while declining and accepting their ideas, and paperwork."

"Quit screwing around! They said you were with some girl doing ecchi things." He was yelling yet still remaining calm; unlike Shizuru that is, who could barley even keep her head up.

"There are plenty of people who wanted to become President, and want to get back at me. So how does this prove anything? It could just be vengeance from whoever competed against me during the election."

"If it was true? Well we both know it is; which is why you will be transferring schools."

"It's the middle of my last school year, what would it matter?" Shizuru was at the verge of simply getting up and leaving.

There was a large silence between the two Fujino's. Their eyes were locked onto each other and neither one of them would look away for even a split second. The family had never been on good terms but, this was going to a whole new level. The girl never thought that she could _hate_ her father this much.

Finally, her father decided to break the silence. "The point is; I don't want a homosexual daughter. And don't even try changing my mind, because it will _never_ work. Besides, this isn't just for your own good; it's for the family as well."

"What good does this do me? Agony, loneliness, desperation, does that sound good to you in any way; no it doesn't. And what's with the absurd lie of "for the family?" Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? You're the one who doesn't want to be the father of a daughter who is homosexual." She finally looked down, since she could no longer take it. "You're the one who wanted the perfect daughter, for your own image. Well, I'm fed up only living for our 'family's' reputation." said the ruby eyes girl as she left the room.

_I can't take that man but, it's not like I didn't expect this happening someday. It's only natural since we do _that_ so often._

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to disturb you at such a late time at night. Thank you for accepting me." said Shizuru while bowing down to women in front of her.

"Still as proper as always I see? You know, even if I am a little older than you, I knew you in the past. I mean, I did take care of you, at least think of me as a friend. But anyway, why are you here?" this question chilled her to the bone. How could she possibly lie without looking the least bit nervous?

"I…it was just a fight with my father. That's all; I'd rather not talk about it though."

"Oh, sorry, forget I asked then. Well, here you could relax without a care in the world like you used to. The guest room is in the same place so, when you're tired just use the bed; don't bother getting a futon out. Oh, almost forgot, if you need me I'll be in my room, same as always and if you get hungry either tell me or you're free to eat anything out of the fridge."

_Unbelievably, I feel guilty for using her. I remember that before, even if the person was crying on their knees, head down, I wouldn't feel a thing. The fact that now I do, proves how much one sole person could have changed me._

* * *

"I might as well make some green tea. While I'm at it, I'll offer some to Nobara. It's the least I can do since she's letting me stay here for tonight."

The chest nut haired girl did the same as always while in the kitchen. It almost felt as if she was in the dorm, that is, without Natsuki being there. In her place was her childhood 'friend' and sitter. She had left the tea to settle for a few minutes and it was now done. Her haired passed her shoulder and stayed above her back as she stretched to get two teacups and, matching plates to go with it that were on the shelf. She took a small sip of the tea and as always, it was perfect like any other time she were to drink some.

She moved down the hallway into a dark room lit with a small light from a computer, "Sumimasen" there was no response. So she decided to enter the room, and just ask her face to face. "Nobara Chan, you want some tea?"

"Oh, sure. Arigato."

* * *

The light brown female opened her eyes and took a look at the sunlight gleaming through the window. She was in an unfamiliar yet memorable place, knowing this she decided to get out from under the covers. It was morning so she had forgotten she was not in her own home, nor the dorm.

"Ara, I forgot, I'm in Nobara Chan's house. I should go greet her that is, if she's awake." normally, when she was with Natsuki she'd be up hours before her, and the same with her own home; despite the few maids that were wondering around the halls, getting ready for their mornings as well.

She opened the door into the leading hallway, and spotted the dirty blond she once knew. Nobara hadn't expected anyone to be awake and thought maybe Shizuru would have been up until about an hour after.

"Ohayou, Nobara Chan."

"Oh, ohayou. I didn't think you'd be up so early…and don't take this the wrong way but, are you staying here longer or leaving today? I just want to know since I received a call from your father yesterday. He sounded worried; you shouldn't do that to him."

"Worried…sure he is. But, if you really want me to return, I will. Thank you for letting me stay here today and last night. I'll start packing right away."

[Later]

"Thank you again for everything, Nobara Chan" said Shizuru walking away with the small pack of luggage she arrived with.

_I suppose I should go to the boat immediately since it's still waiting for me to arrive again. Good thing they don't know the situation going on._

* * *

A/N: Was it? D: Sorry if it was.

I'm not used to giving Shizuru so many lines...plus I was being interrupted every time I tried writing AND editing. I'm not reallly one to ask but, review please :D

I NEED TO KNOW IF SHE WENT OCC. Well...that's all. Bai Bai ^-^_  
_


	8. News

A/N: So I decided to take a small break for three days. Four? Well, whatever. I still got the chapter done so yay. It's a pretty average length chapter maybe more since I wrote really short chapters. Well, Enjoy. ^^

* * *

After about forty five minutes of walking from her friend, Nobara's, house she had arrived at her destination. Slowly she walked towards the immense boat with a slight smile on her face.

_At last, only a two day travel and everything reverts back to how it was...temporarily. _

Suddenly, a hand tightly grasped at her wrist. It had felt like a soft, feminine hand, it was a woman. Still a bit frightened the girl instantly turned around and even braced herself.

"M-Miss Shizuru!" called the unknown woman who she was now speaking to. She answered almost lifelessly "…Who are you." Shizuru couldn't recall who she was so, taking the advantage that there was a long pause, she scanned her face and attire. "Oh, I see; you're a maid for us Fujino's." no wonder, her father had sent the maid. Had he really cared this little to not even come himself?

There was a car behind the maid, a black Mercedes actually. Just when she thought he hadn't come, he immerged out of the black car. His face was red, maybe about two or three shades lighter then his eyes.

"What were you planning on doing? Going on the boat? Shizuru, if I sent you home in the first place, what makes you think I can't do that same thing again?" the gentle hand that was holding her before was knocked off, and now was a rough and dry hand of a man. It honestly felt as if he was trying to break her wrist. The man insisted that they left immediately but, Shizuru thought otherwise. He was as impatient as ever, so much, that he was literally hauling her over to the car.

"Hanashiteyo!" said Shizuru in a loud and unladylike way with tears raining down her cheeks. This was the first time her father had seen her crying.

"Shizuru…we're going home." He had sorrow in his voice now. Never had he intended for his daughter to cry, and neither was he that awful of a parent not to care.

* * *

The Fujino's stepped out of the car, and entered their vast home. Once they had entered they made their way to the same room as last time. It was silent the car ride, silent through the hall, and in still remained silent now.

"Shizuru, I know that even with that fake smile you carry around, you can't hide everything—I've caught onto it. Look, I'd never thought you had really…loved that girl, and even would try to go back onto that boat just for her. And, I admit, it was all for myself; every bit. As much I would have preferred a man, I'll make a compromise."

"…Well what exactly would that be, Father?"

"You, will stay here for an entire month and if you and…sorry what's her name?

"Natsuki Kuga."

"Yes well, if you and, Kuga san, still wish to be together, I'll allow you to return to school.

"Really, Father?" for the first time ever she had shown her father a real smile. "Truly."

* * *

With an enormous burden lifted from her heavy heart she had thanked her father and gone to her room. Shizuru closed the door behind her and drew near her bed and sat on it. Her room was spacious, with a queen sized bed, matching antique cherry furniture with a mirror attached to it, a door leading outside, a window, and a luxurious bathroom in each room.

_I admit; I'm thrilled that I'll still being going to Fuka Academy but, how am I going to break this out to Natsuki?_

The young maiden finally realized thinking would do no use and picked up her mobile. Surprisingly, right when she was about to open the phone to speak with Natsuki there was an incoming call.

'_Incoming call, Incoming call from Natsuki Kuga.'_ said Shizuru while letting out a small smirk.

'_Oi, Shizuru.' _said a familiar husky voice.

"Ara, ara. Hello Natsuki, what honor do I have for you to be calling me tonight?" teased the brunette.

'_I-I just want to see how you were doing is all.'_

"I'm doing quite fine if you ask me, and you?" spoke the honey coated voice Natsuki adored.

'_Normal.' _

The girl had nearly forgotten what she was going to call Natsuki for, "Natsuki." She said in a somewhat stern voice.

'_What is it, Shizuru?'_

"Let's see how should I put this…Well, instead of staying here in Kyoto for a week, it'll be a month."

'_An entire month?' _ This left Natsuki flabbergasted, _'But I've got everything plan-!' _there was a short pause _'I mean, why?' _

"No reason in particular." She detested lying to Natsuki but, she didn't have another choice. If she did tell her, she'd be enraged at her father and knowing how she is, might even go over to Kyoto herself. "Well, onto other things; have you been going to school and ate things _other_ than microwavable food and instant ramen?"

'_Yes, yes, I've actually cooked things for myself since you left.'_

"Is Natsuki lying to me?" said, Shizuru, in a half jokingly manner.

'_Why would I lie about something as small as that?' _

"I'm not sure but, when I first met you, you were a very enclosed girl. Not all things change, dear. Anyway, when I get back will, Natsuki, cook for me?"

'_I was already intending that…' _mumbled the girl_._

"I'm sorry what was that?" said Shizuru while Natsuki replied _'I said yes.'_

"Natsuki…this is a little out of the blue but, does it feel any different with me being there?" it was an innocent question. But as faithful as Natsuki was to her, Shizuru still had her small doubts.

'_Baka. Of course it does, it's kinda lonely actually…Well, I have to finish my homework and then study. I'll call you later, okay? Bye.' _

"Goodbye, Natsuki." spoke the girl as she halfheartedly put down the phone. As soon as she had put down the phone and set it on her night table, there was a knock on the door. A familiar voice asked "May I come in?" which in response was answered by a "Yes, Father."

"I couldn't help but hear but, was that the infamous "Natsuki Kuga" you were talking to?"

"Yes, Father"

"You seem to love her very much…I apologize for before once again, for worrying or, perhaps even angering you."

"…" she just stayed silent sitting up on her bed. "Well, it's about eleven, you should get some rest. Goodnight Shizuru."

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: -sobs- Believe it or not, this is actually the start of my last chapters. I'm not really going to go through the entire month (not like anyone would...or not a lot of people would at least) but only a few days or day. I'm pretty sure the next chappy is going to be back to normal, what I mean by that is it'll be back to Natsuki not Shizuru. So um...hope you liked and see you next time. Bye~


	9. A New Memory

A/N: This is (excuse me) shit. I've had no inspiration for days and keep getting interrupted when I do so sorry that you might be disappointed. And even if I doubt you will...enjoy.

* * *

"Oi, Natsuki, you coming to lunch with us or not?" said the busty redhead. She sounded a bit irritated but, that was because she had asked the same question to Natsuki, about three times.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys later." said the girl walking a different direction than her friends, while giving a short wave goodbye.

In a matter of minutes, there it was; a dead land for the cherry blossom buds that flew in her past, and the flowers that grew on the bushes. It was where the Kyoto girl and the 'rebel' had met. Only this time, she was alone, and it was nowhere near the hot climate seasons. But even if it was the complete contrast of how it was when they met, the memory still played in along in her mind. This could only do one thing; remind her of what she _needed_ to do today.

_The cold is making me numb. Oddly it's not causing a burning sensation, it doesn't hurt, and it's actually kind of relaxing somehow…_ thought the young Kuga pondering about what else she had to finish up.

_Finally, one more class until the end of the day _thought the Kuga. The bell had just rung and she sat down at her desk two seats away from her faithful friend, Mai, and right next to Takeda. She wouldn't have minded if he did sit there but, the fact that sometimes he just gawked at her exasperated, Natsuki. The only bright side was if she needed to pass something, like a note, on to Mai he would happily pass it on or vise versa.

Once the lesson began, Natsuki didn't bother paying attention to the lesson because as much as she hadn't attended school in the past, she was well educated. That and when she did struggle with something she would have her dear Shizuru or Mai help her with them.

"H-hey…N-natsuki. Here." said an annoying masculine voice. Of course, it was Takeda. _Did he just call me by _my_ name? That boy…_

"Here." He had a note stored for her which she hadn't noticed until Takeda pointed it out.

"Oh…thanks." She made sure their Sensei was not looking and grabbed the piece of paper. _'Hey, you seem kind of…out of it. You okay?' _

The girl replied _'Yeah I'm fine, why? Just thinking of important stuff.'_ and handed to the useful nuisance.

Once the redhead read the note and was going to respond to her she was interrupted by the class representative's commands and then had to collect her books.

"Oi, Mai!" yelled Natsuki enough for her to hear.

"Oh hey, what's up, Natsuki?"

"Uh, you work today right? Would you mind if I stop by for something, or maybe after your shift."

"Well, if you need to ask me something you could right now so, go ahead."

"Can't. I don't have _it_ with me."

"…it? Anyway, my shift doesn't start right after this so, want to walk together then you show me…well whatever it is?"

"Oh. Sure."

"That's what you got her?" her eyes memorized at the glistening rubies covering the locket.

"Yeah, I really hope that she'll like it. What do you think?"

"She'll _love_ it. Why ask me anyway? You know Kaichou more than anyone."

"Just wanted to make sure; thanks Mai."

"No problem but, I've got to go get ready. See you tomorrow, Natsuki." said the girl walking towards the door and rushing out of her room.

Now all that was left was an empty card to fill with all sorts of phrases. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_thought the bluenette spilling her heart into a single card.

After the card was done, she got ready to head out once again. It was only about four o'clock so when she would arrive to her destination and they'd still be open. If not, then she could easily go the day after. She had her biker suit on, got onto her motorcycle and headed out.

It didn't take that long to reach the post office since she was on her motorcycle. There was also the fact that when she was riding it, she would speed all the way; no matter how short or long the distance was. She took off her helmet, got off her precious Ducati, and entered the post office. It was empty and the workers looked almost lifeless until you heard an unenthusiastic "Hello, how can I help you." with a fake lopsided smile.

The girl asked to get a box, one that said _'Caution with box, fragile.' _Even if it was already secured, she still wanted people to take as much care with it as possible. "Uh, that's all. How much?"

"357.7320 yen." said the man, who quickly took the money as Natsuki handed it to him. After she left the counter and was about to she heard a deep voice say "Have a nice day." and responded "You too." being in the good mood she was.

[Two Days Later at the Fujino's Residence]

The mailbox had recently been visited by his friend the mailman who raised his flag assuring that he had passed by. Seeing this, the head of the Fujino's went out to check what was in there. As usual, there was just a bunch envelopes full of bills dug through them his ruby eyes caught a small package; small enough to fit in there at least.

"Nani? I wasn't expecting anything. Unless..." a small smirk emerged during his realization as he enters his home.

"Shizuru!" yelled the semi-eager father.

"Nani? What is it?"

"Here."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Natsuki!"

"_Whoa, hi to you too?"_

"Ara, it seems as I forgot my manners."

"_Eh, it's fine. You should know that I don't mind. Anyway, why am I being thanked?"_

"Isn't it obvious?"

"_Oh, so it arrived on time? Well, happy birthday, Shizuru. Glad you like it."_

"Ara, ara. I almost forgot, was all _that_ true Natsuki; it touched me. That card was very detailed, it sounded as if it was another person. Are you sure you wrote that?" teased the brunette.

"_Baka, of course I did. But, if you don't want to believe it, don't."_

"Is Natsuki mad now?"

"_Course not, and it's your birthday so either way I can't be."_

"Well, Natsuki, I'm afraid I'm going out later and must get ready. I'll call you back when I can. Goodbye, my Natsuki~."

* * *

A/N: It couldn't have been that bad, could it? Sorry for a suckish chapter. I'm pretty sure I'm skipping from a month after Shizuru left now and it'll be the end. I think I'll add the last chapter pretty quick so yeah. Thanks for reading yet again! Review? :3


	10. Hello Again

A/N: First off I must say something. Shizuru you are brave for trying Natsuki's cooking before she had officially learned, but you are also strong for living afterwards. So this is the last chapter, I'm pretty sure it is horrible so don't worry. Now I must give a special thanks to:

Honulicious, ShadowClub, and - Thanks for being there from the start, and reviewing so that I'd actually update. Oh, and ShadowClub I hope you noticed what I did for you in this last chapter...although, I didn't go that far into it so sorry about that but still. I left it for your guys imagination to wander.

No but, not only for these three but thanks to everyone. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and please do again on this last chapter.

* * *

[One Month since Her Departure]

_The days finally come when, Shizuru, comes back!_ thought Natsuki. She was like a child again or at least like the time her uncle –the one who died two years ago, which also happened to be the last member of her family- got her, her precious Ducati. Which was unusual since she was awake, in a good mood, and it was only about eight in the morning; she thought of calling Shizuru to say good morning but was beat by Shizuru herself.

Natsuki also wanted to cook something special but decided against it since dishes from a restaurant were better than hers, and she believed that Shizuru, deserved the best. A rather innocent thought considering the fact, that her beloved, would even eat her cooking if it was inedible; which she had done once.

* * *

She was on her Ducati, dressed in a plain long black sleeved shirt with blue denim jeans to endure the cold; nothing too informal nor anything that would be considered overdressing. She would have normally been in her biker suit but, since she was in a hurry and was going to treat, Shizuru, to eat something she dressed casually.

As she arrived, nobody was at the port. It wasn't unusual considering that there weren't any transfer students due to it being almost the end of the year, and not a lot of people visited Fuuka Academy. That and, it was cold just exhaling would cause a cloud of warmth to appear in the dry air; meaning many people would try avoid travel by water since it is even colder while traveling through the ocean. Patiently, Natsuki, waited for the boat the held her love; she even got anxious from seeing a boat full of cargo only to find out it was the wrong one. About an hour passed she had still been waiting for the only transportation other than helicopters in Fuuka to arrive.

There it was; a enormous piece of sculpted metal that held the elegant brunette she had wanted to see for an entire month. Eager that this was the right boat, the teen briskly walked over to where the craft had stopped and awaited for the crimson eyed beauty to make her way out. It seemed as no one was on it though that is, until she saw a girl win ruby eyes and chestnut hair walking down soon to be onto the ground. When their eyes met after such a long period of time, she quickened her pace and once close enough, let go of her luggage and practically pounced on her leaving Natsuki stuck in Shizuru's arms.

"I _finally_ get to see my, Natsuki, once again!" said the girl with an earnest smile.

Natsuki slightly giggled at this and spoke "I can say the same thi-" and was cut off by the lips that laid upon hers. Shizuru slipped her tongue in her loves mouth, in which was greeted by the other. As each one strived for dominance, the brunette slowly removed her hand from Natsuki's hip and explored what was under her shirt instead. Surprised, the raven haired girl broke free from her.

"Shizuru, we're in public…I know you've been waiting long but, so have I. At least hold out until there's no one who could see us."

"I've only been here for a few minutes and my Natsuki is already scolding me, how unlucky~."

"…Anyway, I'm going to treat you today since I couldn't on your birthday. You want to go anywhere in specific?" speaking of her birthday, she had been wearing the locket she had sent. "Hey, is that the locket I sent you?"

"Ara, yes it is, I've been wearing ever since I received it. Ookini, Natsuki. And, didn't you say that you were going to cook for me?"

"Glad you liked it and are you sure? I mean, it's not like there's anything wrong with my cooking…anymore but, restaurants are way better."

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Well, we're here. You want to eat now or later?" said the girl putting away her jacket and then walked over to sit next to Shizuru.

"Now."

"What do you want to eat then?" said the emerald eyed girl while trying to get comfortable on the couch by laying down.

"Natsuki. I want, Natsuki." said, Shizuru, while once again doing the same as in the port; only this time she unclipped the girls bra, and slowly rose her shirt.

_I want all of you, Natsuki._ thought the hasty brunette while she had started kissing the other girls neck causing her to let out a small moan.

The bluenette didn't try restraining herself, she had wanted this as well. She needed to give into her desire every so often, why not now? Either way, there was no way to possibly get out of this situation if she had wanted to. Knowing this, she managed to smile.

"Ara, could it be that my, Natsuki, is enjoying it that much that you're smiling?"

"Nope, I just wanted to say, welcome home, Shizuru."

* * *

A/N: Hope you weren't expecting more but if you were you could always make your own. I mean, that's why I started.

Oh, I'm just saying to anyone who read The Remembrance I'm taking it down and editing it while also making a better ending...or story in general. I might not put it back up though...

Anyway, Natsuki seemed a bit off? Well, not like it really makes a difference at this point. Anyway, thanks so~ much for reading and please leave your reviews on how you liked the chapter, dislike, about the story in general, or even how I could improve. Remember, I don't mind getting critiqued. See you, (maybe) next time I write!


End file.
